


If Only

by bisexualdisaster221



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Misgendering, Sad, Sad Ending, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualdisaster221/pseuds/bisexualdisaster221
Summary: Noah wishes his principal had kept her word.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	If Only

“So, Mary, you wanted to see me?”

Noah winced at the mention of his dead name. “Uh- yeah.”

The principal plopped down in the chair across from him, hurriedly pushing aside a pile of papers. “Sorry about the mess, back to school is always a busy time,” she grinned, shoving the stack into one of the many, many drawers. “So, what can I do for you?”

“Um,” Noah shifted awkwardly, desperately avoiding eye contact despite the friendly demeanor of the adult, “I-I don’t know how to put it-”

“That’s okay,” the principal- a quick glance at her name plaque told him that her name was Dr. Gaetani- said, discreetly unwrapping a mint and popping it into her mouth, “if it’s a situation with a bully, I’m more than happy to switch your classes.”

“Oh, no- well I mean there’s some bullies, but- no no, it’s not that bad!” he exclaimed, waving his hands around at her raised eyebrow. Noah sighed. “No, I’m not here for a bullying issue.”

Noah glanced off to the side. “I- are you guys… transphobic? At all?” he sank back in his seat, squirming uncomfortably.

“Transphobic?” she cocked her head, “I should hope not. Why? Do you have a transgender friend who goes he-”

“I’m trans!” He blurted out, face flushed. His hands found the side of the chair and gripped hard.

“Oh,” she said, “that’s not a problem at all! Oh no- Have I been misgendering you?”

Noah glanced up at the mention of the word. “Wait, you- know what that means?”

Dr. Gaetani huffed out a laugh. “Of course I do. My sister is trans- oh, she came out years ago, but I remember she had a sit-down with our entire family and gave us a whole lecture. My folks weren’t very accepting at the time, you see.”

Noah gave an awkward sigh of relief, though it sounded more like a weird fusion between a sob and a laugh.

“Oh! Right, what are your pronouns?”

“He/him.”

“I’m so sorry! I’ve been misgendering you this whole time- what’s your name?”

“Noah.”

“Noah, okay- ooh, that suits you so well- are you alright with your teachers knowing this?”

“Yeah. I came out to Mrs. Dawson last year.”

Dr. Gaetani laughed, opening a file and sifting through for a moment before pulling out a folder. She clicked open a pen and started to write in it. “Good choice. Mrs. Dawson is very accepting. I think most of the LGBT students here gravitate towards her or something.”

“Hm,” Noah hummed in affirmation, lips twitching up into a tentative smile. “Uh- could you not tell my parents though?”

“You’re not out to them yet?” she asked in surprise, looking up at him.

“Ah- no, not yet. They’re… not the most accepting type. They don’t even let me have a phone because they’re scared I’ll be influenced by the ‘wrong types’ of people. They wouldn’t take too well to me telling them I’m trans.”

She frowned, but wrote something down anyway. “Alright, so I’ll get the forms filled out right away, and I won’t call your parents.”

Noah gave a half-hearted smile, appreciative of the gesture.

“So, I guess that wraps things up? I’ll be in touch with your teachers about this. Feel free to use the right bathrooms, too.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem!”

Noah stood to leave, folding his discarded sweatshirt over his arm. “Oh, Noah?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t be afraid to let me know if someone’s bothering you. We have a zero-tolerance policy here, and it’s quite frankly a bit alarming you’ve been bullied here without consequences.”

Noah smiled, feeling tears prick his eyes. “Th-thank you. That means a lot.”

Dr. Gaetani grinned. “Of course! Have a good rest of your summer, Noah.”

A tear ran down Noah’s cheek, landing on the weather-worn bench underneath him. “If only,” he muttered bitterly, gripping his backpack.

The phone slipped out of his hand, still ringing, and cracked on the pavement. His parents never picked up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's Pat, here with yet another original work. This was one I wrote during school a while back and decided "hey, why not upload it?" In case you don't understand what happened:
> 
> Noah, a trans teen, went to the principal's office to ask to use the correct bathrooms. The principal pretended to be supportive and promised to not tell his parents, but she broke her promise and outed him, causing him to be kicked out.
> 
> This fic isn't really based off an experience I've had, unlike most of my other fics. It's a fear of mine that I'll be kicked out someday, so I guess I wanted to project that somewhere.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Pat <3


End file.
